


Gender Neutral

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam, Mpreg Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Dean gets a gender neutral surprise for their baby.





	Gender Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by @thebrotherswholoved on tumblr. I couldn't get it out of my head it was so hilarious and here we are. Sorry it's not longer but I'm tryin  
>  Post the 3ooth episode so SPOILER ALERT if you haven't seen it.   
> Let's just pretend the REAL Charlie never died. Okay? Okay.

Dean whistled as he strolled down the stairs to the War Room, the entrance to the bunker slamming shut behind him. A brown paper bag was nestled safely in the crook of his right arm, and he felt almost giddy with the weight of it.

“Hey Dean,” Sam greeted him, looking up from the book he was reading. “Oh great, you actually remembered to pick up the groceries I asked you to this time.”

Dean froze.

“…You did pick up groceries, didn’t you?”

“Well, you see, a nest of vampires attacked me on the way here—”

Sam sighed a heavy, long-suffering sigh. “What _did_ you pick up, then?”

“Um, nothing.”

“You have a brown paper bag right there, you obviously got something.”

“It’s a surprise, okay? Just forget you ever saw it,” Dean said, hiding the package behind his back as if Sam was going to lunge at him for it. Maybe if Sam wasn’t in his current condition, they might playfully wrestle for it, but he knew Sam wouldn’t try anything right now. Not that it wouldn’t be kinda funny to see Sam try with his swollen stomach and feet that had almost grown a whole half size.

“Don’t make me waddle over there.”

“If I go back out and get those groceries, will you pretend you never saw anything?”

“Not likely.” Sam stood up from his chair slowly, revealing his swollen, distended stomach.

Dean rushed to Sam’s side, holding an arm out in case Sam needed support. His center of gravity was all sorts of off these days. “Don’t get up Sammy, I’ll go back out. You just relax, okay?”

“But the baby’s jumping on my bladder and I have to pee _again_ ,” Sam whined, there was no other word for it. Dean would have teased him about it if he didn’t know Sam would swat his arm away and refuse Dean’s help.

“Only about four more weeks to go until we meet the little brat.” Sam grabbed Dean’s proffered arm for support as he waddled away from the table. “And he’s only gonna get bigger.”

Sam groaned at that. “I swear to god if I get any bigger I’ll be as big as a house.”

“Your words, not mine.”

“Just because I’m eight months pregnant doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”

After helping Sam use the bathroom Dean went to the grocery store and picked up all the items on Sam’s very detailed list. He even made a pit stop on the way home to get Sam one of the ridiculous smoothies he’d been craving the entirety of his pregnancy. He was such a good brother.

That night, as he rubbed Sam’s aching feet while he sipped on his girly smoothie, Dean couldn’t recall a time he’d ever been happier.

* * *

 

He felt heavy… so heavy… why did he feel so heavy? Oh yeah. He was pregnant. Still, even for being pregnant, he felt an extra weight on his stomach that he didn’t remember being there when he went to sleeping. Blinking bleary eyes open, his and Dean’s bedroom was illuminated slightly by the soft glow of a bedside lamp set on dim.

Dean was wide awake next to him… snacking on a cheeseburger—and using Sam’s stomach to rest his plate.

“Are you serious right now?” Sam mumbled sleepily.

“What? I was hungry.” Dean said through a mouthful of burger.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned on his side, dislodging Dean’s plate.

“Heyyyyyy!”

* * *

 

“Hey Dean, do you know where the-”

“I _know_ you’re not supposed to be in here while I’m painting.” Dean set the paint brush in the palette and looked down at his brother. This morning Sam had decided that before they finished putting all the baby furniture into the nursery, he wanted an accent wall in a _lovely_ pastel yellow shade. So Dean had run out, bought the paint, and shoved the few pieces of furniture in the nursery to the side and got to painting.

Sam shot him a perfect bitch face. “I’m still not even technically in the room, just in the hallway. Do you know where the cocoa butter is?”

“In the medicine cabinet. Hold on, let me get it for you. Need me to massage some on your belly?” He started descending the ladder.

“Nah, it’s fine, I just…” Just as Sam turned to leave, he saw something in the corner of his eye. A brown package nestled under the crib next to other odds and ends. “What’s that.”

“Huh?”

“What’s that?” Sam repeated, pointing to the parcel. “It’s been here for over a week and I want to know what it is.”

Dean sighed, stepping off the ladder and facing Sam. His posture was tense. “It’s nothing. Let it go.”

“Like fuck I’m letting it go.”

“Sam, come on-”

“Don’t ‘Sam, come on’ me! Look, if—if something’s going on, if there’s some kind of trouble, we’ll deal with it, okay? The baby’s coming in just a few weeks, and then I’ll be in fighting shape and we can leave the baby with Cas, and—and-”

“Jesus Sam, calm down, everything’s fine.” Before Sam could work himself into a panic, Dean pulled Sam into his arms as much as he could with Sam’s belly in the way. Sam practically melted in his arms, all traces of tension disappearing into nothing. Dean felt his own body immediately relax. “It was meant to be a surprise, okay?”

“You know I hate surprises,” Sam muttered into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Shut up and let me explain. I know things have been… tough and a little weird since the whole thing with Dad, and I’ve just been thinking. The baby won’t have a grandpa. They’ll never know Dad. Dad will never be able to spoil the baby, play catch with them, or be able to permanently damage their taste buds with his five alarm chili. But that doesn’t mean we can’t remember him.”

Dean reluctantly released Sam from the embrace to reach under the crib and retrieve the package. Sam watched him curiously as he unwrapped it to reveal its little secret.

A teeny tiny leather jacket perfectly modeled after the one their Dad used to wear.

With shaking hands Sam reached for the jacket, clutching it and holding it to his chest. “I don’t even know what to say… I…” A sob broke loose. He hadn’t realized he’d been crying, but before a single tear fell Dean already had him wrapped securely in his arms.

Dean hummed to him softly as he sobbed, simply shushing him every time he tried to apologize “I’m sorry, it’s—the hormones—sorry.”

“Shhh.”

When Sam was done crying Dean dropped to his knees and kissed Sam’s swollen stomach and whispered “I love you” over and over again.

* * *

 

“Well, I should be able to make it out there next week. I’m so excited! Do you guys know what you’re having yet? A boy? A girl? I bet it’s a girl! Is the nursery set up? Have you started buying clothes yet?”

Dean chuckled at Charlies excitement, it was palpable even through Skype. “No, we don’t know the baby’s gender yet, the nursery is mostly set up, and we bought a few onsies and a leather jacket. It’s gender neutral.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading y'all!!! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I cherish every single comment I get even if I don't have the time to respond. I love every single one of y'all.


End file.
